The invention concerns a process and a device for the control and/or regulation of a wagon body tilt system for rail vehicles, used to determine the tilt values for adjusting the wagon body tilt system.
Given the increasing need for mobility, the rail-bound passenger transport can assume an important role only if the travel time is shortened considerably in addition to increasing the transport capacity. This means an increase in the speed for these vehicles. The tracks are not designed for travel at higher speeds, in particular during transit around a curve. Thus, an increase in the speed when traveling through curves results in an increase in the transverse acceleration in the wagon, which in turn results in stress on the passengers.
A plurality of processes and devices acting passively or actively upon the rail vehicle itself or parts thereof are available to counteract these interfering transverse accelerations. For an active effect, the tilting of the wagon body of a rail vehicle is adjusted or changed during the curve transit, that is to say relative to the direction of gravity or relative to the horizontally extending ground surface. For a passive effect, the wagon body is tilted by making use of the rocking motion of the wagon body.
An active process and an associated device for regulating the tilt of a vehicle wagon body is described in German published patent Application No. DE 44 16 586 A1. In that case, all movement values for a rail-bound vehicle are detected or collected and are taken into consideration for regulating the tilt, meaning the turning of the wagon body around its longitudinal or roll axis. There, the movement values are measured at the same location on the wagon body where these values are to be compensated and adjusted.
A device for controlling a tilt arrangement is known from German published patent Application No. DE 27 05 221 A1. With this arrangement, the yaw angle speed and the driving speed are also measured, are converted to a value for a share in the transverse acceleration, and are transmitted as control signal to a tilt arrangement. Owing to the fact that further reference values such as the wagon body mass are not taken into account, an overregulating of the tilt arrangement can occur in this case.
A combination regulation and control system is described in the International Patent Document No. WO 96/02027. The regulation system disclosed therein uses the tilt angle of the wagon body as a relevant value for the effective transverse acceleration. In this case, the tilt angle for the wagon body is obtained from the centrifugal acceleration in the horizontal plane. A preliminary adjustment of the wagon body tilt is made with a pilot control device, e.g. an electronic precontrol and with the help of a variance comparison. The pilot control suggested for the increase in the dynamic relieves the regulating circuit, but is not coordinated with the tilt system/tilt device itself. An unintended jump in the preliminary adjustment can be followed by an oversteering/overregulating of the wagon body tilt.
Tilt values that realize a regulation or control are determined for all existing solutions.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a process for adjusting the tilt of a rail vehicle, which presents the best possible way to ensure comfort and/or safety during the driving operation. It is furthermore the object to provide a device for implementing this process.